Eclipse of the Heart
by pinkmonkey99
Summary: PLEEAASE READ AND R&R. This is a story about ya know rai and kim so i hopw you like. pleaaaase R&R:
1. Chapter 1 ahhhhhh screaming

**A/N: this is a really short chapter but I hope that YOU LIKE. Also if I don't get any ideas I may have to have this a one shot thing!!!! Oh no!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don not own xiaolin showdown.

&&&&&&&

Kimiko had been so sad lately, the sudden rush of feelings that had washed over her when he had left was overwhelming her.

When she was training she would think how he would never take defeat and how he would keep trying and trying.

Kimiko sat in her room late at night looking at photos that she had taken of them all.

I miss the way that he would always come to comfort me in my hour of need and the way that he would always insult Omi for his slang and...

But this thought was too much for her. She burst into tears, sobbing silently so that she wouldn't wake Clay or Omi. She stood up and drifted off to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror to what was now a tearstained face depression lurking in her face. She couldn't believe how much this had affected her; she used to be happy and forever smiling.

All that has changed now 

Kimiko went back to bed for a sleepless night, all she wanted was for him to be with her forever, she loved him, what would she do.

Why did he leave... it's all his fault that Wuya became all fleshy again, why would he be so... so... EVIL,

Kimiko would usually walk along the bridge and stare deep into the waters and sometimes see figures of visions. Omi would always consult the 'ancient guide to females' and that just made it worse.

She thought to herself, tears slowly descending down her face. She heard a creak outside of her room but she thought nothing of it, she turned out her bedside light and lay on her back facing the ceiling.

Kimiko heard noises outside through the night but she left it alone. She could feel him near, close by her; she closed her eyes and smiled a bit.

Kimiko turned over onto her front and lay there half asleep. Her dream was great, she was with Raimundo and everything was great, Wuya was defeated and they were all happy. She heard clunking and voices in the night but she thought that it was just her dream.

CRASH!!!! Kimiko woke with a start.

Oh great, the first time I sleep in a long time and I am woken by a... 

But she stopped, the door had opened and there he stood, she felt so happy, he had come back to her, but her happiness faded when she saw Wuya behind him.

"GO" she screamed at Raimundo but he didn't move.

"I-I can't" he replied and bowed his head. He was pushed out the way and Wuya advanced on the confused Kimiko, she tried to back away but all she found was the back of her bed. Raimundo was still in the doorway, watching with mild interest.

Why weren't Omi and Clay here? Wuya had balls in her hands of a pale green, Kimiko stared at them transfixed. She screamed out for Omi or Clay but all that was a response was Wuya's cold cackle

"They can hear you but they can't get to you" she said smiling evilly.

"We locked them in their rooms" Raimundo said. His voice gave her such pleasure to hear. Kimiko looked at him, expecting to see the brilliant green eyes, but instead she saw cold empty eyes, she looked back at Wuya but didn't have long, the two balls flew at her and blackness curtained her vision...

&&&&&&

**A/N: so what do you think.. I am open to suggestions for the next chapter PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE R&R and please give me ideas.**

**Kimiko: why am I being taken? No faaiir**

**Me: don't worry I THINK it gets better, well I could make it a sad ending,**

**Kimiko: oh please don't PEOPLE GET REVIEWING WITH IDEAS (runs out)**

_**Strange people walk in**_

**Strange person 1: hi pinks**

**Me: hey**

**Strange person 2: hey how are you?**

**Me: good, KIMIKO (Kimiko runs in)**

**Kimiko: What!?!?!?!?**

**Me: this is Cacky (points to strange person 1) and this is Vixy (points to strange person 2)**

**Kimiko: hi (runs back off)**

**Cacky: yeah we had better go**

**Vixy: yeah see you**

**Me: I'M SO ALOOOONE!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget I need ideas**


	2. Chapter 2 new shen gon wu

**A/N: I need a hug and I am so bored and I have so much homework so this COULD be short.**

Disclaimer: nope, I do NOT own this show nor the characters, so anyone who is looking to sue... GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

Kimiko awoke, her head pounding. For one glorious moment she lay there in pure bliss Knowing nothing about what had happened last night, but then it all came flooding back to her, the noises, the pain, and him, Raimundo

_Does he feel the same way as I do, no, of course not, if he did he would have stopped her._

And then she realised where she was, she sat up and stared around her, she was in a dark, damp cave which, she guessed, was Wuya's hideaway. She heard the echoing of footsteps and voices, she immediately, jumped to her feet into her fighting position, then realising that this was a bad idea, her head was throbbing and as the visitors approached, Kimiko found it hard to keep her balance.

"That wasn't so hard" came the voice of Wuya.

"Not for you maybe, all you had to do was stand around and yell, _I_ had to do all the work" came Raimundo's reply

They both stopped walking as they saw Kimiko, who was now holding her head on the floor and struggling to stand up, but it was no use. She glared up at Wuya and into her evil eyes and then at Raimundo, his eyes were still cold and empty, he looked at her and for one moment their eyes met and it was like they were together forever.

With a great deal of effort, Kimiko drew her eyes away form his and shouted out:

"Why did you take me here, what do you want?!?!?!"

"We need you" Wuya replied, a smile forming on her pale face. "you see, of all the shen- gon- wu we have there is only one we need and..." But Kimiko cut in

"But how do I fit in to all of this" she exclaimed; now standing up, but still wobbling slightly. Kimiko's eyes followed Wuya as she pulled out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko questioned, but then she recognised it, it was the scroll that told you if there was a new shen- gon- wu.

"We stole this from the temple when we took you" Wuya stated now beginning to unroll the scroll. "And this is the one shen- gon- wu that we need"

And what Kimiko saw made her stumble and fall to the floor, it was her...

**A/N: wooooooooo freaky, soz this is soooo short and this could be a short story but I really hope that you like!!!!**

**Kimiko: wow I can't wait to see what happens next!!!**

**Me: I hope I get enough reviews to carry on, coz on my story on FF8 I needed 13 and I still only have 11.**

**Kimiko: how many do you need this time?**

**Me: about 10ish **

**Kimiko cool, people had better review soon coz I really wanna know what happens next.**

**Me: well, we'll see won't we... BYE!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 cliff hanging drop

**A/N: hey everyone, I would like to say YEOWCH that is my favourite word well on with the show... I mean book... I mean TV show... I mean... oh my head hurts**.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Xioalin Showdown but this is getting really tedious.

**Chapter 3**

Kimiko sat there trapped in her own thoughts.

_Me.. But how when why? I can't believe this it's me, all this time I was trying to stop them from getting shen-gon-wu and it's me... maybe if I disappeared..._

Kimiko thought. She was sitting all alone in a dark cave, curled up in a ball, on the floor. What would she do?

_Why is he acting so strange? He's not acting like Rai anymore and..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by noises and then footsteps. Kimiko knelt up looking curiously towards the light, a black figure appeared and it was...

"JACK SPICER" Kimiko said with a sigh. She was expecting some sort of speech, but instead he just smiled evilly as Raimundo appeared by his side.

"Rai" Kimiko shouted but he didn't reply.

"Haven't you noticed anything different about Raimundo?" Jack asked mockingly. Kimiko stood up and looked from one to the other.

"What did you do with Rai?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Hush now Kimiko don't make me hurt you" he said

"You wouldn't dare" Kimiko retorted

"Your precious Rai is in a pretty bad situation and you can only get him back if you-"but he was cut off by more footsteps, and then the voice of Wuya.

"Who are you talking to you snivelling- oh Jack" she said, changing her tone in voice from evil to nice, "where might I ask is my helper?"

"Yeah where's the REAL Raimundo?"

"That's what I would like to know" Wuya said, you could tell that her temper was rising because her hair was now blowing back.

"Ahhh... now let me finish... you can only get him back if you..." Jack said, obviously building up to something

"WHAT" Wuya and Kimiko said together?

"If you marry me" he said with a smile. There was a long pause where Kimiko stared at Jack.

"She can't" Wuya said, Kimiko turned her gaze to her instead "she is the new shen-gon-wu and has to stay with me" Wuya grabbed Kimiko's wrist hard, Kimiko let out a little noise.

"Fine by me" Jack said and pulled out a remote from his bag, he pressed a big red button... but there was no bang, no crash, what had happened...

"Your special Rai has now dropped from a 400 ft cliff" Jack said, laughing. Wuya didn't look surprised, she didn't even care, but the look on Kimiko's face was pure horror.

**A/N: so did you like?**

**Kimiko: NO, Rai is gone and I wanna know what happens next**

**Me: well. (Whispers in Kimiko's ear)**

**Kimiko: ooooooh that's... oooooohhh**

**Caky: hey what about me?**

**Vixy: and me**

**Me: I'll tell you at school**

**Caky: fine... and what's with the shortness?**

**Kimiko: hey don't be mean... she did her best**

**Me: yeah... I did**

**Caky: alright alright... keep your hair on**

**Me: I'm not wearing a wig,**

**Vixy: it's a figure of speech... but we don't expect that your tiny brain would understand that.**

**Me: duuuuuuuuuuh ahe he ha ha (laughs insanely then passes out)**

**Kimiko: (appears with chloraphorm)**

**Caky: bye**

**Vixy: au revoir**

**Kimiko: Auf wiedersen**


	4. Chapter 4 fighting

**A/N: I hope that you liked my last chapter, and thank you _'DeathRealm'_ because that is why I put Jack in it. Well here we go and I really hope that you like this chapter... especially _'DerryBabe'_.**

Disclaimer: this is getting annoying... on the first page.

**Chapter 4:**

Kimiko sat in her white room, her mind filled with mealy visions, but they seemed so real to her, she was trapped in her own thoughts, no way out, but she was nonetheless relaxed, then the floor shook and she landed face first on the cold hard floor of the cave. Wuya stood in front of her, but Kimiko didn't care, wuya wouldn't stop her from her destiny, whatever her destiny was, she stood up and charged past Wuya and into Raimundo's arms, but instead of feeling the tight embrace all she could feel was air, she tumbled to the ground, and just lay there, cold, dead...

Kimiko awoke with a start, she sat up and looked around her, it took her a while to take it all in... the green grass, the romantic atmosphere, she was back at the Temple!

"Kimiko, we are so glad that you have returned, we were sickly worried!" came the familiar voice of Omi.

"Worried sick Omi... not sickly worried" Kimiko said, standing up and hugging him tight.

"Howdy Kimiko" Kimiko looked up towards Clay, and then gave him a big hug.

"uh... Clay... could ya loosen up a bit"

"oh.. sorry"

"Yeah don't kill her" Kimiko looked at where the voice had come from, her face filled with happiness and she sprinted into a hug with Raimindo.

"I thought that you were... gone" she said,

"nah... Jack Spicer took me away from Wuya and to his lair, I escaped and now he is on our side" Raimundo explained.

"so you didn't fall from a 400 ft cliff then?"

"nope, who told you that?"

"me... I thought that if I put Raimundo's life on the line that you WOULD marry me" Jack Spicer said as he walked towards them.

"YOU WHAT" Raimundo shouted, now walking at Jack in a menacing way

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Kimiko could hear the voices of Omi, Clay and Raimundo from her bedroom, she thought that everything would be the same as it was, but it wasn't.

"well she is only upset because you **_keep_** using that damn book" Raimundo shouted at Omi

"well **_you_** shouldn't have left" Omi retorted

"Would you just SHUT UP," Kimiko shouted, she had emerged from her bedroom in a pair of navy blue pyjamas with white bunnies on. "All you do now it fight, fight, fight! Can't anyone smile for once, can't you let me smile" tears where now welling up in her eyes, she turned on her heel and stormed off into her room, tears streaming down her face.

As she lay in bed that night, she thought of what had happened that day.

_Why can't they just shut up????_

She wanted to think about what she could do about it, but her eyes were already beginning to close, she would have to think about it in the morning...

**A/N: so there you are... short I know and I am just warning you that the next chapter is weird.**

**Caky: What do you mean weird?  
**

**Vixy: yeah?  
**

**Me: look... I can't talk now it's 10:52pm and I'm tired so you will just have to find out!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 wierd singingness

**A/N: this may seem weird but this is a song fic of Kimiko's dream. I have changed 1 line in the chorus... hope that you like.**

Disclaimer: on the first page!!!!

**Chapter 5**

_Starts with Kimiko and Raimundo in a field with petals flying everywhere (like in ifnal fantasy 8) and Raimundo is looking at Kimiko but she is looking at her feet crying she looks up_

Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise.  
This world that I found is too good to be true.  
__

_Raimundo dries Kimiko's eyes and looks deep into her eyes and smiles_

Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you  
__

_they zoom to the temple and everyone is there with their backs turned away from them._

Let them say we're crazy.  
I don't care about that.  
__

_Close up of their hands holding_ _and their hands move towards the floor, then the camera is on the floor and you see a single tear drop. Full view now and black walls forma circle around them. _

Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
__

_The walls fall apart, everything shatters into 1000 pieces and they are left in abyss _

Maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
__

_They hug dramatically and they begin to spin and fall..._

And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
__

_They are pulled apart by an invisible force and Raimindo's in the meadow from the beginning and Kimiko runs towards him... _

And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
__

_She hugs him and they fall over... they lie on the grass on their backs_

I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you.  
__

_Camera spins out to blackness, Kimiko is crying there and then Raimundo comes and comforts her, then it is bright white and they are in the sea splashing and playing about. _

Take it too the good times, see it through the bad times.  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
__

_Raimundo is in Wuya's cave and Wuya is there... she is gathering balls of purple energy she throws them at Raimindo Kimiko gets in the way and they are blown apart and to the floor _

Let them say we're crazy.  
What do they know?  
Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go.  
__

_R__aimundo looks at Kimiko (barely alive) and grabs her hand, and they disappear... _

Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
__

_They are sitting on top of the temple_ _and they look down on Omi and Clay and jump down..._

And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.

_Raimundo holds Kimiko _

And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us oh.  
__

_They walk into the sunset_

All that I need is you.  
All that I ever need.  
All that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever.  
__

_They kiss _

And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.

__

_They separate and then the camera moves away from the scene (they are holding each other in the sunset on a beach looking into each others eyes..._

And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.

**A/N: well I hope that you liked... and... hey where are my friends... oh well I shall be very short them... hope you liked and please R&R!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 sun set rise

**A/N: hey cool... I'm on chapter 6... I guess this means that I have caught up with spicydonut185!!!! I really hope that you like this chapter oh and by the way, it may seem like I am rushing into things, but there is about 4 or 5 more chapters!!! He he enjoy.**

Disclaimer: on the first page

**Chapter 6:**

Kimiko woke up early in the morning, someone was shaking her awake

"Hey, Kim you awake?"

"I am now, what do you want Rai" Kimiko sat up.

"I wanna show you something, but we have to get there soon, common" Rai said and pulled the duvet off her.

"Alright, alright just give me a sec to get dressed ok" Rai nodded and stepped out of the room and close the door behind him.

_What could he want to show me at **this** time in the morning?_

Kimiko thought of the possibilities as she changed into her red dress and creamy

Cut-off's. When she opened the door she nearly screamed in shock, she was not expecting to see Raimindo's face that close up.

"Hurry" he said to her, turning around and running the other way.

"Hey.... wait.... up" Kimiko shouted ahead, huffing and puffing. She ran outside and saw that obviously she would be travelling on dojo, she climbed on and they set off in the distance.

When they arrived at their destination, Kimiko gawped at what she saw; they were on the cliff, exactly where Wuya's lair was.

"Hey, what's going on he..." but Raimundo put his finger on her lips, he walked over to the edge and sat down with his legs dangling, he patted next to him as an invitation for her to sit down. She sat down next to him and stared into the sunset.

"Oh, it's beautiful" she said, Raimundo blushed and edged his hand towards hers, he looked down at her delicate hand and made the move. Her reaction was sharp but still graceful.

"What are yo..." but she couldn't finish her sentence, for Raimundo had pressed his lips against hers, they fell over backwards, narrowly missing the edge of the cliff, they separated and stared at each other...

That night, they lay on their backs and stared at the stars and revealing deep secrets to each other,

"No way... you used to wear braces" Raimundo said, shocked

"Hey don't make such a big deal out of it" Kimiko retorted defensively, she thumped him lightly.

"I... I was bullied and I" she stopped and sat up, her legs dangling off the cliff, she looked down into the deep pit of nothingness.

"What... Kim you can tell me anything"

"Well... when I was 13, I was... I was beaten up... real bad" she looked up at him, tears slowly descending down her face, Raimundo looked at her, he wiped her tears away and said,

"Kim... I'm so sorry"

"It's ok... it was nothing really" she was only kidding herself though. "I have scars" she said and she lifted up her top, there were jagged marks up and down her back, she let go of her top so it fell back down. She looked back up at him

"How..." Raimundo stuttered

"It was after drama club and everyone was gone, these boys, Dan and Dave, where teasing me about my braces, I told them to get lost, but it was a mistake, they got all angry and Dan pushed me to the floor and held he down, Dave began to beat me up and when I told them to get off me, Dan got off me and left, I stood up and when Dan returned he had a knife, pushed me to the floor and turned me over so I was on my front and..." Kimiko stopped, the look on Raimundo's face was enough to put her into tears again, Raimundo hugged her.

They sat there for a while, Kimiko sobbing onto Raimundo's shoulder in the end she cried herself to sleep in Raimundo's arms...

**A/N: aawwww well I know that this sucks 'n' all but who cares,**

**Kimiko: I care... I can't believe how cute that was!!!**

**Caky: I know.**

**Vixy: I couldn't agree more.**

**Me: well I couldn't agree LESS**

**Kimiko what... it was great...espesually when I fell asleep in Rai's arms!!**

**Caky: _Glares_**

**Me: well you two fight over him... I'm going to concentrate on Alfie from swimming**

**Caky: _Looks at both confused_ well I have decided to surrender Alfie and have Raimundo**

**Kimiko: that's what you think _starts cat fight_**

**Vixy and Me: _walk off Whistling_ **


	7. Chapter 7 betrail and jump

**A/N:I got this from the new Avril Lavene album. YAY i'm ahead of spicydonut185... and everyone i will not be on fanfic for a whole month 1st nov- 1st dec coz for charity i am giving up chocolate and the computer so... **

Disclaimer: on the first page

**Chapter 7**

_He broke me, ruined me, he is the reason for all the tear stains on my pillow, it was his fault I had nowhere to go to dry my eyes, I'm loosing my faith, I want to go home, wherever that is, I'm broken, lost inside, I felt like that every day, I don't want to make the same mistake again, I need to open my eyes to reality, I need to be strong, I need to find what I want, why do I hide my feelings, I'm loosing my mind, I can't find my dreams or what I want, I'm lying here broken inside, I don't know what to do, I can't describe this pain, I wish that it would go away, I can't handle this confusion, I can't handle this alone, I need you Rai. I don't need to be someone else, I can jus cry in front of you, I don't want to fall to pieces, when I come undone, you bring me back again, back into your arms, I just wanna stare at you, coz I'm in love with you, take me away from the pain, the hurt, take me to the starlit sky, so we can gaze endlessly at the abyss of the universe. _

She turned over to face him, but he wasn't there, she sat up and heard Wuya's cold laugh.

"Stupid girl... you fell into our trap..."

"What?!?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"We fooled you easily" Wuya cackled

"I told you I wa..." Raimundo tried to say.

"Yes, your precious Raimundo tricked you, he took you here and now there is no way you can escape!" Wuya said

Fresh pain spread throughout Kimiko's body like a deadly virus,1000 daggers were cutting deep into her skin, she wished she could die, but she couldn't. She walked into the cave towards Raimundo, who looked at his feet.

"Is this true" she said, tears in her eyes, anger building inside her. Raimundo didn't say anything.

"Answer me, I thought that you loved me, what about last night, I opened up to you, told you something I haven't told anyone yet!" she yelled, her voice quavering. "I thought that you felt the same way that I d..."

"SHUT UP" Raimundo shouted and lunged towards her and pinned her against the wall, holding her neck, her feet dangling. A tear spilled down Kimiko's face, Raimundo's face loosened, he let her go, she fell to her knee's, Raimundo looked at his hands and then straightened up to face Wuya, he was hanging above a dead city, not knowing what to say...

"Wuya... I'm going with..." he looked at Kimiko and then returned his gaze to Wuya.

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko looked up at him, her face stained with tears, she stood up and stared at him, she could see love in her eyes again.

"HOW DARE YOU" Wuya shouted, purple electric waves were dancing back and forth between her hands, she shot it at Kimiko but Raimundo pushed her out of the way...

"NO!" Kimiko screamed, turning around to see her beloved Rai fall off the edge of the cliff. She turned back to Wuya she thought of all the good times she had had with him...

FLASHBACK:

"I found this for you Kimiko" Rai said, passing her a necklace with a shell attached to it.

"Thank you Rai" she replied hugging him, she released him, and then put the necklace on.

END FLASHBACK:

That's when she knew that she wanted to be with him forever, she wrapped her delicate fingers around the shell and squeezed it, and she looked at the cliff.

"I'm coming Rai" she ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, she knew where her home, her destiny was, it was with him. But when she looked down to the ground she saw no Raimundo lying on the ground, the floor was looming towards her. Raimundo watched her fall. She closed her eyes and as she hit the cold hard concrete, that familiar voice comforted her, she opened her eyes to Raimundo's warm smile, he was flying on his own element, she smiled widely, an angel held by her prince.

"I guess you got that smile you wanted" he said and they flew away.

**A/N: yes yes I know that this would be a great place to end the story but there is more. I have to give Caky some credit for this story, the bit where she jumps after him onwards. **

**Caky: damn straight.**

**Me: yeah but this is something that is really important, ok here goes: I feel that nothing should stop you from love, well except friends (if you both fancy the same guy you shouldn't fight over him, just be really good friends) that's the moral of this story/ chapter.**

**Kimiko: aw that's so sweet.**

**Vixy: I couldn't agree more, well I could but...**

**Me: oh by the way, all of my fans, if I have any, I need to inform you that from the 1 November I will be giving up chocolate and the COMPUTER for a month for charity (spicydonut185 is giving up chocolate) so that means that I won't be updating for a while, I will update another chapter, no cliff hanger, unless I am feeling particularly evil Mwa ha ha ha.**

**Kimko: oh I wanna hear more!!!**

**Jack: s'up what are we talkin' 'bout?**

**Vixy: sandwiches, underwear and hot girls in bikinis! **

**Jack: cool!**

**Caky: She was being sarcastic!**

**Me: I hope so!!!!**

**Jack: Why?**

**Kimiko: we don't want to talk about women in bikini's...**

**Caky: (interrupts Kimiko) but maybe sandwiches!!! (everyone looks at her) hey what... it's food isn't it!!!!**

**Me: (shakes her head)**

**Caky: HEY!!!!**

**Me: What?**

**Caky: don't shake your head at me!!!**

**Me: Why not**

**Caky: because it's hurtful (runs off crying everyone runs after her)**


	8. Chapter 8 open up song

**A/N: here is my chapter 8 but before here are some of the things Vixy told me to use:**

**He is flying really low to the ground and he trips on a stone.**

**They go to a river and he drops her in it.**

**My favourite, he shouts WIND and then this green air comes out of his ass...**

**Well here you are the REAL chapter.**

Disclaimer: on da 1st pg

**Chapter 8:**

Raimundo had reduced himself to walking, it was evening now and it was raining hard and for all he knew Kimiko could be dead, she was limp in his arms. He thought of how he had betrayed her, he was being wrapped in an icy cold glove of guilt, the fingers wrapping tighter and tighter.

_How could I even think of betraying her?!?_

He looked at her, and thought of her soft, gentle heart, forgiving him, and jumping after him. He stopped at a lake, it was dark because of the clouds above, it was like a blanket of Blues and Purples had swept over the land and sky.

Raimundo laid Kimiko down on soft grass and wandered into the lake, he stood there, the water over his knees, softly swaying, he dived under the water and swam under the depths of what seemed to be his own icy cold heart. He rose from the surface, breaking the smooth lake.

"Why did you hurt me?" Raimundo whirled around, to see Kimiko standing a little further back from where he was.

"I-I don't know" he said, turning away from her. He could hear the rippling of the water as she moved towards him.

"Rai... tell me" she said

"I-I don't know, I just... wasn't thinking" he replied. Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder, he turned around, he had never really appreciated how beautiful she was, even when her hair was drenched from the rain. She stared into his eyes and was immediately lost in his forest of eyes. Kimiko looked down at the pure water, and Raimundo put his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I love you" he said to her, but her eyes only flickered.

"I wrote a song when you left" she said, still looking at the water.

"Lets hear it" Raimundo said. Kimiko was startled by his response, she looked at him, yet never retuning her gaze into his hypnotic eyes at the risk of never returning. Kimiko opened her mouth to sing, an angels voice filled the air with beautiful noise as she sang her song.

_**Na na la la la na na **_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
  
Na na la la la na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the sa-**_

But Raimundo's lips pressing against hers stopped her. At first she protested, but there was no way she could stop it. She was in bliss, that is until Raimundo fell face first through her...

**A/N: wooooooooooh cliffhanger, well I hope you liked this chapter and by the way I am NOT giving up computers, homework and how could I ever live without you guys!!!**

**Caky: you couldn't!!!**

**Me: big headed ( Caky's head suddenly expands till it is huge) hey... mega cool, anything I say happens.**

**Vixy: don't be mean!!!**

**Me: Zip it!!! (Vixy's mouth zips up)**

**Kimiko: oh no ya don't!!!**

**Me: how could I do that to you, my story wouldn't exist without you!!! No but where is jack?**

**Jack: I'm not in today... ah crap!!!!**

**Me: Mwa ha ha ha ha, fat ass, big nose and... hmmmmm, dick head!!!! (Jacks ass expands and his nose grows and a dick appears on his head) alright I will undo what I did to everyone except Jack, but only because that is what we all think of you Jack!!! (Everyone is normal except Jack)**

**Caky: not me, I fancy him you can have Alfie!!!!**

**Me: no thanks... I am totally over him NOT!!!! Bye!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 waaaaaaaaa sniff sniff

**A/N: hi everyone I am really sorry I didn't update sooner (I am trying to update twice a week) I have been in the world of Cornish pasties, Surfing and clotted cream... that's right CORNWALL I can surf now, standing up for about 5 secs and I can do one knee easily... well on with the chapter and HAPPY HALLOWEEN even though I don't celebrate it!!! By the way one Kimiko and Raimundo ARE 19 and in chapter 6, anyone who noticed that Raimundo woke Kimiko up early in the morning to watch the sun RISE and then realised that Kimiko cried herself to sleep watching the STARS well done... it took me a while to notice my mistake!!!**

Disclaimer: ok I do not own Xioalin Showdown and anyone who bugs me about it again will be shot with my very special bazooka ha ha!!!

**Chapter 9**

Raimundo felt the warm, harmless water swallow him up into oblivion of questions, he was trapped in his own thoughts, his eyes tight shut, he wanted it to be a dream, what had just happened? Raimundo's head broke the surface of the water, to him it felt like glass smashing and breaking his heart. He faced Kimiko, expecting to see her puzzled face but was met with a sad, astonished face.

"Kim... what just happened?" Kimiko looked at her hands, which were disappearing rapidly. A tear slipped down her face, as though a river down a soft, gentle valley, it fell towards the water, but no ripples or slash was made, it went straight through.

"I-I can't believe that she did it" Kimiko stuttered.

"Who... did what Kim, tell me" Raimundo inquired.

"Wuya... she told me that if I left her... she would..." Kimiko couldn't finish, she was overpowered by emotion, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her face to the smooth water which remained smooth. Raimundo stared at her.

"S-She had total power over all the Shen- Gon- Wu the she owns... including me..." Kimiko was cut off.

"Oh Kim she doesn't own you... no one owns you" Raimundo reassured, but Kimiko shook her head.

"She told me that if I left her, she would..." Kimiko paused "do this" a dramatic silence followed her statement, it just didn't seem real to Raimundo. After a long period of time staring it the water, Raimundo spoke,

"But" he began "Kim... you can't go, I-... I love you, I will love you forever... you're my angel Kim... you are" Tears began to fall down his face, Kimiko looked at him and followed his hand towards his shell necklace she had given him, she put her hand on hers that he gave to her. Raimundo pulled his off and was about to throw it away, but Kimiko put her hand on his and closed his hand on it, she looked at him, silent tears falling down her face. Kimiko began to fade away, fast. She looked at Raimundo, sobbing now and then she was gone. Raimundo looked at the necklace and found himself crying silently.

"Don't w-worry Kim wherever you are I will find you... I promise" Raimundo whispered, he looked up at the stars "I love you" he shouted out "I love you" he repeated quietly and he walked out of the water and onto the innocent sand...

**A/N: well there you have it a romantic chapter and yes I do suck at romance... and fighting at that matter, but everything else I can do! C U bye (wink)**


	10. Chapter 10 new random person oooohhhhhhh...

**A/N: I IS SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like 100000 years but I really dunno how to carry on the chapter, I mean he just lost the love of his life, now what!!!! Well here is my idea, hope u like…**

Disclaimer: on the first page

**Chapter umm… 8 no wait 10:**

Raimundo lay down on his bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. After Kimiko ha gone he had ventured back to the temple:

Raimundo walked and walked, he couldn't find the energy to fly, Kimiko was his energy, his everything. He dragged his feet as he walked, dust clouded as his foot dug into the ground and pulled along in turn. He stopped and stared at the cloud of dust, burying his feet, he looked up, the sun was rising and he squinted in radiant beauty. He thought of Kimiko his angel, his world. He began to walk, it was a long journey to the temple.

He arrived at the temple at night, the moonlight making it look like a place of peace and tranquillity, but he new better. He thought the it of the place of fire! Fire, he couldn't bear the thought of fire, Kimiko had been the dragon fire, the thought of her, lost in some place of pain and hurt made his heart wilt.

He wondered around the temple for a while, all the memories so close to him drifted away, he wondered past the shen-gon-wu room, past the room with the computer, past the dining room. He walked past Kimiko's bedroom before going to his own room and perching on the end of his bed, looking at the wall. He lay back and curled up, thinking about all the events, and new that sooner or later he would have to let the nightmares and dreams cloud his vision.

"RAIMUNDO" Raimundo was woken by the shouts of a familiar voice. He tuned over onto his back and opened his eyes

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled scrambling backwards to a sitting position, he was not expecting to see the yellow head of Omi right in front of him.

"Rainmudo, my dear friend I am extremely glad to see you" Omi cried jumping up and down on the bed. Raimundo, who was finally relaxed, looked up at Clay, who was leaning against the door frame with one leg over the other and Master Fung who was standing behind him.

"Hi everyone umm…" he decided to get straight to the point " umm well Kimiko is gone, and well I only came here to find out where she is" Clay had uncrossed his legs and Omi had stopped jumping on the bed, but master fung did nothing. Raimundo carried on and explained how and why Kimiko had gone.

In the next few weeks, Raimundo found himself constantly researching on the web and in books, if not, he would be sitting on his bed, thinking. At this point in time Raimundo had been sitting on his bed staring at the floor when master fung approached, Raimundo didn't move.

"Raimundo, I would like you to meet someone" Master Fungs voice was still the same, no change. "this is Erica, the new dragon of fire" Raimundo let our a small, harsh laugh and looked up to a girl about his height, with big, sapphire blue eyes and long, slightly kinky, Reddish blondish hair. She smiled at him but he did not smile back. He just stared back at the floor.

"well, Raimundo, I would expect this from **YOU, **but remember, a friend is like a balloon, you may loose them at any time" Master Fung's voice was cold and harsh now and he glared at Raimundo and then left pulling Erica with him.

Raimundo sat outside leaning against the tree, blossom fluttering down onto his lap. He stared at them, deep into the pinkish purplish colour that was the silky, smooth petals. he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, a petal landed in his hand and he felt someone's hand on his and close it onto the petal, this brought back memories, he looked down to his hand and then into the sapphire eyes of Erica. She blinked and then smiled widely at him, Raimundo couldn't smile.

"common, come on and have some fun with us" her voice was persistent and kind of girlish, he looked down at his hand and thought.

"come ON" she said trying to pull him up. "why not, you could use some fun" she said. He stood up, pulling his hand away from hers, he began to walk towards the temple. Erica turned on her heel, not giving up him.

She waited a minute before chasing after him. She walked with him.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot" she said "well I am Erica and you are…?" she said, Raimundo didn't answer "okkkkaaaayyy… umm well I am Erica and well my friends call me Erin" she said, Raimundo stopped and turned to face her "well ok… hi Erica" he said calmly

"umm my friends call me Erin" she said with a tone of voice which clearly said _you freak ass, remember, now be my friend_

"yeah well I know that I'm not stupid."

"then why not call me Erin?"

because you're not my friend" she said and began to walk again. Erica, who had clearly never faced rejection, was slightly shocked by this remark, but quickly called after him,

"**RAI" **This made Raimundo stop in his tracks and turn.

"no one calls me Rai except… Kim" he said harshly

"but I just…"

"no, I don't care if you 'just' no one calls me that, got it" he shouted at her. Erica did not take this remark well at all. She ran around him so she was facing him and stared him in the eyes.

"no one has ever rejected me" she said angrily and she slapped him around the face, Raimundo was not fazed by this, he mearly pushed past her and kept on walking, into the temple and out of sight…

**A/N:………………………………**

**Caky: hey… where's pinky? (I run in balancing a spoon on my nose)**

**Me: hey guys look what I can do (laughs insanely)**

**Vixy: pinky… you have an audience!!!!**

**Me: oh I see… ok so a sucky chapter and BTW if anyone has any ideas for me please tell me. Also Erica has no main part in the story I just felt like putting her in, but if anyone has a better idea that can involve her PLEASE tell me!!!!**

**Caky: I have an idea**

**Me: I didn't mean you, you plum**

**Caky: but I have a good idea**

**Me: I don't care**

**Vixy: yeah it is probably to do with food**

**Caky: how did you know, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE (runs off stage)**

**Vixy: okayyyyy that was random**

**Me: sunshine buttercups and rainbows everything that's good and nice and blahdy blahdy blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

**Vixy: okay that was probably the most random thing ever, we had better go, bye bye everyone**


End file.
